


Taken In

by owydfa



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, in which grace/mclean is NOT a thing ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owydfa/pseuds/owydfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Morana knew she wasn’t born to her mother. Her mother, or Oriel Morana, as she knew her, was almost her opposite. Oriel’s hair was a mid-brown color, and her eyes were a fiery amber. Phoenix, on the other hand, had hair a cross between a light brown and a light auburn. Her eyes were a light brown, fairly close to her adoptive mother’s, but just so off that people could tell Phoenix wasn’t Oriel’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken In

Phoenix Morana knew she wasn’t born to her mother. Her mother, or Oriel Morana, as she knew her, was almost her opposite. Oriel’s hair was a mid-brown color, and her eyes were a fiery amber. Phoenix, on the other hand, had hair a cross between a light brown and a light auburn. Her eyes were a light brown, fairly close to her adoptive mother’s, but just so off that people could tell Phoenix wasn’t Oriel’s.

Whenever Phoenix would ask about her father, her mother would get really distant. She figured her father was a deadbeat, until she couldn’t find anything about herself wherever she searched. And then, all at once, Phoenix discovered her actual past. Her friends, over the years, had nicknamed her Birdie. She searched up Birdie Morana, and suddenly, so much more than she could have hoped for came up. It wasn’t what she wanted, however.

The first link led to an article, from Arizona, where she already knew she was from, with an Amber Alert for Birdie Celena Nicolaides, a three-month-old who was thrown into her father’s hearth a month after her mother had died. As Phoenix read deeper into it, she was astonished by what happened. Birdie’s mother hadn’t been ready for the stress of childbirth, and, being a diabetic, right after giving birth, had fallen into a coma. After just barely over three months, Appolonia, Birdie’s mother, died peacefully.

Alone in the world, as far as he knew, Birdie’s father, Philip, was suicidal. However, with the small amount of sanity that he had left, he knew he couldn’t leave his daughter alone. On the day that he had planned to take her to the orphanage, he snapped. It was less than two weeks after Appolonia had died. Philip, trying to stay warm, after he had lost his job and was unable to pay the heating bill, his depression taking over almost completely, burned a fire in his hearth.

Then everything seemed to click in place for him. If he placed Birdie in the fire, she’d be gone, and nobody would have to worry about him. Then, he could kill himself. However, he didn’t think it out very well, because his hearth burned down right after the baby was dead. He survived the fire, which was the only way anybody knew any of this. The part that baffled the police, however, wasn’t why he did it. It was about Birdie. Her body, any small speck of her DNA, was gone. It was although she’d never existed.

The story in general scared the living daylights out of Phoenix, because the first memory she had was from when she was very young. She was in the arms of someone she didn’t know too well, but knew she trusted a lot. His rough, unshaven face was slightly worried, but she could tell he knew what he was doing was the right thing. She was already warm, but then, he set her down in a warm, gold and scarlet blanket; Oriel’s favorite color exactly. She got more warm for a few seconds, and then, another pair of arms were around her and she was cold.

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Oriel muttered to her. “You’re safe now. I have you.” Phoenix snuggled into her mother, safer than ever.


End file.
